


5 Times Somebody Realised Dick Has ADHD

by CarcinoArison



Series: Surviving Vigilantism With ADHD [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dick Grayson has ADHD, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, a liiiitle bit of daddybats, characters to be added as they appear, this is a mental health story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: Dick and his family working through the ups and downs that come with being a vigilante with ADHD





	1. Inattention

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you read right this is a mental health story. I have ADHD and I am using Dick Grayson to project my symptoms onto however if i say something that offends anyone greatly feel free to contact me about it. i have only written the first chapter so far so i have no specific update schedule in mind but i am aiming for every few days. This is only my second story so i apologise for any and all mistakes.
> 
> EDIT: I’ll be going through, editing and adding to this series and also uploading them to my tumblr bat-ly I’ll leave a message on chapters that have been updated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets his third call from Gotham Academy regarding Dick’s behaviour in class. Bruce has never had any problem with Dick’s behaviour at home and thinks there must be something more going on.

The school had called Bruce again. This was the third time since Dick had started school at Gotham Academy and every single time had been about his inability to pay attention in class. Bruce knows that private school must be a lot less active then life at the circus but he would've thought that Dick would have adjusted to the change by now.

After apologizing profusely to the school and finally managing to bundle Dick up into the car with little to no incident, Bruce finally takes a second to focus on the boy he had chosen to take as his ward. He was small, even for his age. So small it scared Bruce sometimes, he just wanted to bundle this little boy up and protect him from the world.

Dick has his head down, refusing to look Bruce in the eyes. Even with the poor view, Bruce can see he's about to cry. Bruce learnt the hard way that Dick tends to get upset when he's in trouble. However Dick hasn't looked this upset about being in trouble for a long time. Something else must have been wrong.

"Dick, chum, what's wrong?" Bruce leans down so their faces a level and tries to keep his voice calm and soft. Something that has never been his strong suit.

"it's nothing… I'm sorry I got it trouble again." Dick gives a quiet sniff, fidgeting around in his seat in a, frankly adorable, attempt at not looking like he was on the verge of tears.

It's definitely not nothing, that much is obvious to Bruce but he feels guilty that Dick already feels the need to hide his problems from Bruce in fear of getting in trouble. How is Bruce supposed to raise this boy properly if he doesn't even trust Bruce to help in times of need.

Those thoughts had run through Bruce's head what seems like a hundred times since Dick had fallen under his care. He can't help but feel that Alfred was right in saying Bruce is way in over his head with this and the consequences of messing up haunt Bruce at night.

"I'm not angry with you Dick, maybe if you explain the situation to me I'll be able to understand a little better." Dick seems far too upset for this to be all about 'an inability to pay attention'. Bruce wants to know Dick's side of the story.

"Well… class will be going on as normal, and I'm listening! Or at least I'm trying really, really hard but-" Dick curls in on himself "-a few minutes later I realize the teacher is trying to tell me something and I don't know what's going on and the teacher is angry and everyone is laughing at me… I don't know why it happens Bruce I swear!" 

He sits up straight and looks Bruce dead in the eye at the last part and the sheer look of distress and desperation in his eye is enough to shock Bruce into a few moments of silence.

Bruce thinks he has an idea of what's going on but he'll have to take Dick to a professional to be certain. He hopes he's right because if he is then this is all just a big understanding and none of it is actually Dick's fault.

________________

**A few days later:**

They just got back to the Manor after getting the official diagnosis and Bruce's suspicions were right. Dick has ADHD and they are going to go back to the doctor in a few days to start figuring out the best methods of coping with it. 

Bruce doesn't know how this is going to affect Robin but he figures they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. At least this explains why Dick struggles so much with long stake outs and writing or reading reports. Bruce thinks it would be wise to invest in some sort of fidget toy to help Dick focus.

"Bruce…" a quiet voice calls from his side. Bruce looks down to see Dick looking up at him with big eyes and a concerned frown.

"Yeah chum?"

"Does this mean there's something wrong with me?" 

Bruce kneels down to Dick's level and holds by the shoulders, "What!? Of course not Dick, why would you think that?" 

"It's just… some of the kids in my class… whenever I get in trouble they call me retarded and say that I don’t deserve to be at Gotham Academy. That I'm only there because you bribed the school" Bruce is shocked to hear that children could say such cruel things, and even more shocked that the hasn't done something or consulted him about it.

"Those kids are wrong Dick. Being ADHD doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you, it just means your brain works bit differently to others and that doesn't make you any less of a genius. Or any less deserving of your current place in life."

"Are you sure?" 

Bruce leans in and gives Dick a hug in a rare display of affection. "I'm sure. I promise."


	2. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets himself into a bit of a situation and needs Nightwong’s help to get out. It didn’t seem like anything major at first but Jason soon realises the toll this mission will have on his “brother”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm adding a chapter to this because I had two ideas for the sensory Overload chapter and I'm going to do both. This one has bby!Robin Jason because we can always use some of him plus some Dick & Jason bonding because I am always a slut for that. 
> 
> Chapters will probably be less frequent as it is the weekend here and I have to go back to school tomorrow but I will try my best. Keep commenting and leaving kudos 
> 
> oh! And I forgot to mention last time I have a bat. Log on tumblr at bat-ly.tumblr (yes I know shameless self plug but I couldn't help it)
> 
> This chapter has been editited and updated!

This whole mission has become way to big of a mess Jason thinks as his so called "brother" crashes through the ceiling of the shady nightclub. He should have just done the smart think and stayed on patrol with Bruce but nooooo he had to go out on his own to prove he was just as good as the golden wonder. 

Now look where that got him: hurt, beaten (in both mind and body) and needing to be saved by the very prodigal son he was trying to upstage. How's that for proving himself. And if this seems bad just wait until he's back with Bruce getting the lecture of a lifetime. Jason will be lucky if he ever even sees the Robin uniform again.

The fight’s taking place in one of the nightclub’s secret back rooms. There had been rumours going around about drugs being given out and kids being grabbed straight off the dance floor. Jason had thought he’d be able to handle such a low level case like this but he was brutally corrected by a thug that had snuck up behind him and knocked him out with a baseball bat.

Now he's tied up in the corner, defenceless and Nightwing is here beating up the bad guys so much better then Jason could ever hope to do. Jason takes the moment to stop and really appreciate the way Nightwing fights. Where Batman is all hard brutality, the way Nightwing fights is almost like a dance, or a performance. Despite his innate jealousy, Jason can’t help but be amazed. 

All too soon the fight is over and Nightwing is untying Jason from his lonely section of the room. They can still hear the music playing incredibly loud from the club, even from out their small room out the back and the walls of the building are pounding to the beat. 

Jason might be imagining it but Nightwing seems really tense and Jason is almost certain that he’s flinching every time the music hits a particularly loud beat. Jason doesn’t think too much on it, considering he’s got other things to worry about like the fact the his amazing and perfect older brother had to come save his but because he went off on his own like an idiot.

It's too loud to really talk inside the club so as soon as Jason is untied and ready to go they head out to some dirty, little, private alleyway just outside. Jason braces himself for the oncoming lecture only to find it never comes. Instead he looks over to see Dick curled up on the ground with his back to the wall, his hands over ears and his eyes squeezed shut tightly. This did not look good.

"Uhh… are you okay?" Jason asks cautiously. Dick doesn't answer, instead just curling up tighter and starting to rock himself a bit. Okay so no talking, great. What should Jason do now? He'd like to just leave Dick here and save himself the trouble of dealing with this but someone could take advantage of Dick like this and Robin fights for those who can't fight for themselves. Jason decides he better call Batman. He'll know what to do.

"Hey B" he says once he's on the line. Better to let Batman get his piece out first.

"Robin? Where are you? What are you doing? I've told you not to go off on your own,” Batman instantly hits him with a barrage of questions. Jason almost thinks he can detect a hint of worry in his mentor’s voice but quickly dismisses it.

“I'm-“ Jason takes a deep breath to calm himself “-at that club we were investigating earlier, the one with the drug ring? Anyway I got into some trouble but then Nightwing showed up and he took care of the guys quickly but… I think something's wrong with him now.”

“Is he hurt?”

“No I don't think so, I didn’t even see him get hit but he's just curled up on the ground with his hands over his ears. He's not really responding to anything I say. It’s like he’s completely shut down.” Jason tries to say it like he’s talking about any other civilian on a case with Batman, but he still can’t quite keep the slight shake out of his voice.

There was silence on the other line for long enough that Jason thinks that Batman must have hung up on him before, “Okay I know what this is, hold tight, I’ll be there soon to pick you both up. Make sure Nightwing stays safe.”

________________

**Soon**

Jason is sitting in the back of the Batmobile with Dick more then half asleep next him. When he came to pick them up Bruce had explained to Jason about Dick's ADHD and how sometimes he gets what are called sensory overloads. He also mentioned that Dick's biggest sensitivity was sound so it was most likely that the club’s music is what set him off. 

Jason couldn't feel any more guilty about the whole thing now, if Jason hadn't been stupid and gone out by himself and gotten caught then Dick wouldn't have been anywhere near that horrible club. Both Batman and Nightwing would still be out on patrol instead of cleaning up the consequences of Jason’s own dumb mistake.

In the midst of his self bashing Jason almost doesn’t catch the soft muttering of words next to him.

“You alright little wing?” Dick asks weakly from his right side. Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing and honestly thinks he must have misheard.

“You're asking ME that? I should be the one worrying about you”

“Nah, S.Os aren't that uncommon. They're just a part of life for me. Nothing worth worrying about.”

"Still, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have been so stupid. It’s my fault you were there in the first place" Jason feels ashamed to say it but he thinks he might be pouting.

"Haha… you're cute when you pout little wing but it's okay, really, it's not like I didn't do stupid stuff when I was Robin it's basically a rite of passage."

"Really?" Jason didn’t want to get his hopes up. Does this mean Dick accepts him as Robin?

"Really." 

Huh. Maybe there was hope yet for their relationship as brothers, their brothership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just to re hash this these drabbles are based on my symptoms and Dick's Overload was largely based on how I am when I get this way.
> 
> If said something that upset you please feel free to tell me and I hope you enjoyed thanks!


	3. Sensory Overload 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like i said last chapter i'm back at school and i'm trying to hammer these things out, thankfully i had an end of year excursion yesterday and i'm in so much pain that i had to stay home today. 
> 
> yes this is another sensory overload story because i had to ideas that i really liked but it and the last chapter will count as one thing so on the brightside you get an extra chapter
> 
> this chapter is set in young justice verse from superboy's POV

The mission was a bust, Artemis and Kid Flash were fighting again, he was soaked in sewerage water, and to top it all off Superboy thought there was something wrong with Robin but he wouldn't say anything.  The team had been sent to investigate some disturbances in the sewers in Gotham and had been told that it was incredibly important that they stay quiet. This simple instruction was completely failed due to the fact that Artemis and Kid Flash started arguing about… god knows  what. Now they were on the ship after getting humiliatingly beaten up by Killer Croc back in the sewer. At least they could tell Batman where the disturbances were coming from.  
   
   Artemis and Wally were still arguing now… Conner thinks it might be about who's fault it was that they got in trouble, Aqualad looked very deep in thought probably trying to figure out what to tell Batman, M'gann was focusing on driving the ship and Robin… Robin didn't look so good. Conner could tell from where he was that the smaller boy's muscles were incredibly tense all over and he seemed to be doing it on purpose. He flinched every time either Artemis or Wally's voice got particularly loud and his face was conveying a look of pain. Conner hadn't seen him get injured and he couldn't smell any blood so that ruled out that. He decided to wait a little to see what Robin did next.  
   
   A minute later Artemis and Wally's arguing increased in volume and Robin actually put his hands on his ears, squeezing tight, curled up his legs and started rocking back and forth juuuussst… a little bit. Oh. So that's what it was. Despite what his temper might make people think Conner is actually very smart and has an encyclopedic knowledge of many different things, this includes psychology. For someone literally programed to recognize these things Conner could tell Robin was having a sensory overload. Next step was how to deal with it.  
   
   Conner was taught that the best way to help someone with a sensory overload is to remove the person in question from the overstimulating environment, that meant getting Artemis and Wally to shut up. Or at least quieten down. Conner decides to just go for it. He gets up and moves over to Robin's seat where he is stilled curled up, and has started to making really quiet whining sounds but only loud enough for Conner to hear. Kneeling down to Robin's height he gently puts a hand on his back, causing him to jump, and starts rubbing slow circles hoping he doesn't use to much pressure. Then he turns to Artemis and Wally.  
 "Hey! You two need to shut up already, can't you see you're upsetting Robin." He growled out angrily. At that last part the guilty turn to look over at their teammate, Wally getting a look  of horror when he sees his friend has closed off. It makes sense that Wally would know about this which is all the more reason he should've known better.  
   
"Okay we're done sorry." Wally whispers out before hanging his head. Artemis nods to agree.  
   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
Back At The Mountain  
   
   By the time they get back to the mountain Conner's rubbing seems to have calmed Robin down a bit, his hands were still over his ears and his eyes still closed but not nearly as tightly and his muscles had relaxed significantly.  
   
"Hey" he whispers quietly "we're here." As soon as robin hears those words he is up and out the door practically powerwalking into the mountain as the team looks on in concern. Once everyone else was back in they could see that Robin had gone directly for Batman… and hidden straight under his cape. Batman seemed to sense what was going on and announces that the debriefing will wait until tomorrow.  
   
   When the dynamic duo are gone the team instantly assaults Conner with a barrage of questions. He decides to keep his new knowledge to himself as he thinks this isn't something that is his to tell however he will be keeping a closer eye on Robin from now on. So sue him if he's a little overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual guys hoped you liked the story i beg you to leave comments i've gotten some really nice ones so far and i'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.
> 
> next up is: Cassandra Cain and Stimming! (specifically flapping and waving etc.)


	4. Stimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones a little later but I managed to get it done.
> 
> This chapter has a Christmas theme considering the time of year. 
> 
> Also yay! Cassandra Cain!

Cassandra thought her eldest brother was… odd. To say the least. She found that his body language was vastly different to others around him, everything he did was a contradiction to what she had learnt about reading people. For example if someone is waving there arms around rapidly they're usually worried, frantic etc. but not Dick, he waves his arms about all the time and usually it's because he's happy! It completely, what's the word Alfred used? Boggles! It completely boggles Cassandra's mind. 

Right now is one such instance as Dick is explaining to her how amazing her first Christmas with the batfamily will be and will he seems incredibly excited about the idea he won't stop waving his arms around. It's sending Cassandra some mixed signals. Not to mention the way he won't stop moving around. Normally on anyone else Cassandra would presume they are restless or feeling guilty but on Dick it's just… normal. She's surprised to say that she's getting used to it, even if doesn't quite understand it.

"Hey princess, are you still with me? You've checked out on me." Dick's use of the special pet name is what brings her back.

"Hmm?... Oh, I was just… thinking."

"Well, what is it that has your attention so completely?"

"It's… why do you move the way you do?" She had to know and Dick always says that it's okay to ask about things she doesn't know.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… the thing you do with your arms… when you're excited." Dick pauses for a minute.

"Oh! You mean my flapping!" Interesting, she'll have to look that word up later.

"Yes it's… odd."

"Well, I thought I'd wait a bit before explaining this to you but now's as good as ever I suppose."

____________________________________________________

Some time later:

So Dick explains it to Cassandra. He explains everything from what ADHD is, to what it means for him personally. Honestly, it makes Cassandra ridiculously happy. It makes her happy to hear that she wasn't the only one who had a brain that worked differently to everyone else's. That she wasn't the only one who was weird.

And that in itself was weird. Too feel like she wasn't alone that she had someone who understands what it's like to function a little differently yet still have to conform to everyone else's expectations of normal. Over the next few weeks this comes to be the thing that binds Cassandra and her eldest brother. It's a small thing that that simply none of the others can understand, to struggle with long bits of reading, to sit still and pay attention, and to communicate how one feels with just their words. 

When Christmas came and everyone was opening their gifts Dick was practically vibrating with energy. Cassandra finds his excitement contagious and is starting to understand why people use the phrase "like a child on Christmas Day". She's waiting for Dick to open his present from her and when he does… it's a knitting kit. She remembers Dick mentioning that knitting is one of his stirs and decides to surprise him with a brand new set of needles, wool, and patterns for him to make. He's so happy about it that it takes a full five minutes for him to stop flapping his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that
> 
> To clarify I headcannon that Dick calls Cassandra "princess" as a reference to an event in cannon where Dick told Cassandra the story of Cinderella.
> 
> As usual kudos are appreciated and comments are LOVED


	5. Long Paperwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one came a bit late, I had the other chapters sort of planned out in my mind before hand but this one I just kind of improvised but I think it turned out pretty well.
> 
> So without further adu please enjoy!

Tim needs a second opinion, he's just started doing some of his own paperwork for missions and cases and while Bruce says it's fine Tim still feels like something is missing. Since Dick has been doing this pretty much his whole life he thinks who better to help him? So that's what he's doing. Dick and Tim got back from patrol a while ago and Tim had just finished writing up his report of the night so he could show Dick before he went home.

"Hey Dick!" Dick looks up from his bowl of cereal.

"One second" he swallows. "What's up kid?" 

"Um, I was wondering if you would read through my report for tonight's patrol? I've just started doing them myself but I feel like I'm missing something."

"Uhh… I dunno if I'm the right one for this, have you tried Bruce?" For a moment Tim swore that Dick looked like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah and he said it was fine but fine makes it sound like it's just bearable so I wanted a second opinion."

"Sure okay, I'll see what I can do."

Tim hands over the papers and settles down to wait for Dick's opinion. Funnily enough that isn't very long. In fact it's only a minute later and Dick is handing the written files back to him.

"They seem all right to me, I'm sure Bruce didn't mean it in a bad way when he said they were fine."

"Did you really read it?" Tim could've sworn he only saw Dick's eyes skim the paragraphs, besides no one could have read it all that fast.

"Well not alllll of it but most of it and trust me it's fi-, I mean great. Anyway I gotta head home now so see ya tomorrow!"

Tim squints at Dicks back as he leaves the cave. His detective senses were tingling and that meant there was definitely something going on here.

____________________________________________________  
The next day:

Tim had figured the best way to solve this mystery was to just ask Bruce. He's known Dick most of his life and if there was something going on with Dick's reading or eyesight or whatever, Bruce would know. So that's what he does, for a moment Bruce has that same deer in headlight look as Dick before sighing and saying Tim was bound to find out eventually.

Bruce explains to Tim that Dick rarely makes mission reports or at least not the same big, long ones that he and Tim make. He explains to Tim that Dick has ADHD and that this makes certain parts of life and vigilantism difficult, for example stakeouts. Tim tells him he understands and that he'll try to be more aware in the future.

Tim spends the entirety of that day researching ADHD. It's symptoms, it's side affects and the best ways of coping with it. He doesn't know how he's going to bring this up with Dick but he knows the best he can do is just show that he knows what's going on and knows how to help if need be. Whether Dick would ever accept his help is another thing entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everybody only one more chapter to go!
> 
> Next up I plan on doing Damian and Dick's symptom will be executive dysfunction! Because god knows that stuff kicks me in the ass and I feel the need to do the same to Dick
> 
> As per usual kudos are appreciated comments are absolutely adored


	6. Executive Dysfunction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy remember what i said about executive dysfunction kicking my ass? well that's why this chapter took so long and i am truly sorry for that 
> 
> but hey! on the brightside last chapter yay! i hope you guys enjoy

The house was quiet. Too quiet. Normally Grayson would be long up by now, being the insistent morning bird that he is, and getting breakfast ready alongside Pennyworth as well as a start on the day's chores. It's not like Damian's worried or anything it's just out of character and that could mean any number of disastrous things.

Damian decides that the most logical course of action is to just go and check on him. Knowing Grayson he was probably being held down by an injury he failed to mention to anyone else and yet he tells Damian not to hide his injuries. Arriving at Grayson's room Damian debates whether or not he should knock, deciding that he'd rather not have to see Grayson naked again he knocks just to be safe and definitely not because Pennyworth's lessons of etiquette are rubbing off on him.

After hearing the muffled "come in" from behind the door Damian enters to find… Grayson lying on his bed with headphones in his ears and staring off into space. Is he freaking kidding him?! They have a mountainous pile of things to do and Grayson is lying in bed doing absolutely none of it. Doesn't he know how important these things are! He is beseeching his father's name!

"What's going on Lil'D?" Damian can't even bare to look at him right now and immediately turns, storming out of the room. He hears Grayson calling out in confusion but this only motivates him to move faster. If Grayson won't move then Damian's going to have to bring out the big guns. Pennyworth. If anyone could help Grayson get his lazy behind up and moving it would be him. Besides, Cassandra told that when in doubt Alfred always knows.

____________________________________________________

A Short Time Later:

"Pennyworth, I require your assistance" Damian asks haughtily as he approaches the butler.

"My assistance, Master Damian? Whatever could you need my assistance for?" Damian hated how the sarcasm was practically dripping off his words.

"I believe there is something wrong with Grayson. It is 8AM and he is simply lying in bed listening to his no doubt terrible music, despite our large amount of tasks that need to be completed today. It's simply disgraceful.

"Ah I see, one moment please Master Damian." At that Pennyworth turns and heads towards Grayson's room to, Damian expects, tell Grayson off for his appalling behaviour. However Pennyworth returns shortly there after with no Grayson in tow.

"What is the meaning of this Pennyworth?" The older man bends down to Damian's level.

"Master Damian I do believe it is time for you to hear a story."

And so a story does Pennyworth tell. It's a story about a battle that cannot be fought with violence, cunning, or strategy. A battle that is fought everyday no matter what the participants may want, and how that battle sometimes gets in the way of ordinary living going so far as to make even the simple task of getting out of bed difficult. After the story is finished Damian finds himself feeling enlightened. And guilty. He decides that the moral thing to do here is to go and apologise to Grayson for his lack of ignorance and get a head start on some of those chores. It's one of those good deeds Grayson is harping on about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! thats the last one, i hope you guys all enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it
> 
> i have another story in mind to do next and it will be another 5 Times story (sorry) but if you guys have any other requests or ideas especially involving ADHD Dick then feel free to contact me about it
> 
> i would also like to make a special shout out to The Goblin King who has commented on their love for this story nearly every chapter so if you are reading this i would just like to say thank you! for supporting me.

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is about 9 in this chapter
> 
> I beg you to leave comments, anything is fine, I love feedback


End file.
